Sweet Winter Birthday
by Piggy Ho Ho
Summary: Tsuzuki's birthday is here! Everyone celebrates! But how good can it get when he is to spend it without Hisoka...?


Sweet Winter Birthday - A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction -  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Nothing Fancy, nothing classy; just you, me and the snow."  
  
In the office of JuChoOh, tea time was a familiar occasion. It was the time when Tsuzuki Asato would munch on his pastries that he bought with his low salaries and his partner Kurosaki Hisoka would stare at him with a disapproval look. "Sweets, again?"  
  
Yet today was somehow different; though the sweets and pastries were present as usual, the routine smile on Tsuzuki's face was missing. Instead, it was replaced with a pair of misty eyes, and mouth with its corners so low that you'd think it was going to fall out of his face. His puppy ears and tail were flat and lacked energy. Between his face, he stared at a single Pocky stick covered with powdery chocolate.  
  
Tsuzuki wasn't the only one that acted differently; Hisoka was more annoyed then usual also. He slammed down the book he was reading and yelled. "For Christ's sake, would you please just eat it and get it over with?"  
  
Tsuzuki sniffed. "How can you say such a thing, Hisoka?" He wiped his nose. "Do you even understand the importance of this single Pocky stick?"  
  
Hisoka groaned and put his hand to his forehead. The truth was he didn't care, but he had the feeling that he was going hear it anyway.  
  
"This," Tsuzuki held the Pocky stick high in the air. "is the last of its kind! The sole survivor of the most precious pre-extinct pastries! This, my friend, is the last special limited edition Fuyu Winter Pocky! I bought the last package in the candy store last week, and the store owner said it was the last day that they'll ever have it. And now, now.it's down to this last, tiny, lonely one."  
  
"Agh." Hisoka's headache was worst than usual. He could no longer concentrate on his book. "Either way, tea time is over. If you don't put that away, Tatsumi is going to complain again."  
  
The office door opened, and Watari greeted the two shinigami with a giant grin. "Hi hi! He waved. How's everyone doing?"  
  
Hisoka reopened his book and tried hard to read. "The over age child there is at it again. You help me settle it."  
  
"Oh?" Watari turned to Tsuzuki. Right away, his eyes caught sight of the chocolate coated cracker stick in his hand. "Oh wee! Pocky!" He snatched the Pocky stick from Tsuzuki's hand and bit. "Yum."  
  
A high pitched scream followed right after. "Aaaaaaaaahhh! My Pocky!" Tsuzuki grabbed Watari's collar. "Watari! That was my Pocky! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He shook madly.  
  
"Ah! What's the big deal? It was only one tiny Pocky!" Watari said as his head wobbled back and forth.  
  
"It was not only one tiny Pocky! It was a special Pocky!"  
  
Once again, Hisoka slammed his book on the desk. The two older men froze, and watched as the younger colleague stormed out of the room. "Tell Tatsumi I'll be doing research in GushoShin's library for a while." He banged the door close, and the two men were left speechless.  
  
"Oh boy. We've really got him going this time." Watari scratched his head.  
  
Tsuzuki released Watari's collar, sighed, and took a seat. "Why do I always do that? Sometimes I think we're two people from totally different planets. We have absolutely nothing in common, and all I ever do is anger him. I really don't know how we ended up being partners."  
  
Watari leaned on the desk and stared out the window. "Well, sounds like you want to switch."  
  
"No I don't!" Tsuzuki snapped his head up. "I want Hisoka and me to stay as partners." He lowered his head again. "But it seems like every turn I take is the wrong one. Most of the time, I don't think he's even trying to listen to my words. It worries me to think that he might be the one who wants to switch."  
  
Watari smiled. He messed Tsuzuki's hair. "Well, if you're working hard for the relationship, then that's all that matters." He withdrew his hand and grinned. "You know, Tsuzuki, your effort is more important than your result. It might be true that half the things you do to patch things up backfire, but Hisoka is more sensitive then that. He knows you're trying, and I'm sure he'll be grateful for that."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "Hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Hisoka stepped outside, he caught sight of Wakaba, Yuma and Saya hiding around the corner. Hisoka frowned; he knew they were up to no good again. He walked up to them and tapped them from behind. They jump and spun. "Whoa! Don't scare us like that!" Wakaba said. "Oh, Hisoka." Yuma and Saya took the chance to hug him tightly. "Hisoka-chan! Long time no see, have you missed us?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said as he tried to push the two girls aside. Wakaba covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh shoot. It was supposed to be a secret, now that Hisoka knows."  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"Right!" Yuma and Saya said in union. "We're preparing a surprise party!" They released Hisoka and brought out a box of decorations, food and wine.  
  
"Party?" Hisoka asked. "For what?"  
  
The happy spirit suddenly toned down. "Hisoka." Saya began. "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
The three girls looked at each other. Then they turned back to Hisoka and Yuma said. "It's Tsuzuki's birthday."  
  
"Oh?" Whether or not he showed it, Hisoka was more or less surprised. It's that baka's birthday?  
  
"Right." Wakaba said. "I thought you'd know for sure; after all, you're his partner." Saya interrupted and held the bottle of wine up high. "We're already got Chief Konoe's permission. For the rest of the day, we are going to party down at the office!"  
  
For a moment, Hisoka stared off to a distance and remained silence. Moments later, Yuma asked with concern. "Um.Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka turned and began to walk away. "If you're having a party it means the rest of the day is off then."  
  
"What?" Wakaba said. "Wait, Hisoka."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." Hisoka kept on walking.  
  
"But Hisoka," Wakaba yelled. "Aren't you coming to the party?"  
  
Hisoka didn't answer. The girls stared at his back until he was out of sight. They looked at each other with the same worried looks. Tsuzuki was not going to like this.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Happy birthday, Tsuzuki!"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled happily at the girls. "Oh my, this is wonderful!" He went forward and hugged the girls. "What a great surprise! And look at all the food!"  
  
Nevertheless, the girls went ahead with the plan after Hisoka was gone. They decorated Tsuzuki's office as Watari lured him away, and when he returned, food and wine awaited. They didn't have the courage to tell Tsuzuki about Hisoka, though. Now more than ever, they thought, Tsuzuki needed this party.  
  
However, the good thing about Tsuzuki was that no matter what mood was he in he could be tamed and cheered with enough food and wine. He munched down dishes after dishes of spaghetti, fried chicken, salad, and pizza followed by two bottles of wine and sake. The rumor was true; he did have an iron stomach.  
  
"Mm, this is so good." He said with his mouth full. Then for the first time, he realized something was missing.  
  
"Where's Hisoka?"  
  
Wakaba almost jumped at the question. Yuma and Saya looked at each other uncomfortably. "Um." Wakaba said. "He will probably come by later today."  
  
"Is that so." Tsuzuki was a little disappointed. The room was silence for a moment. Then Tsuzuki looked at the people standing and waved them over. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was the only one eating. Come on, everyone, dig in."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Watari cheered. Saya and Yuma smiled happily and joined in also. Wakaba, being the only one standing, caught Tsuzuki's attention. "What's the matter, Wakaba?" He asked. "Come, join us."  
  
Wakaba shook her head, and stepped out. "I'll be right back."  
  
Tsuzuki stared with a blank face, and tilted his head.  
  
It just won't be the same if Hisoka isn't by his side. Wakaba thought as she ran down the stairs. She was determined to bring Hisoka back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"At this rate, my schedule would have to be pushed back once again." Tatsumi looked at the group of party animals and sighed as he entered the office.  
  
"Come on, Tatsumi, join the party!" Watari patted Tatsumi's shoulder. His face was red from the liquor. Tatsumi brushed his hand off. "Unlike you people, I have work to do." He scanned the room and thought something was not right. "Say.where's Kurosaki-kun." Without finishing his sentence, his mouth was suddenly covered by a pair of hands.  
  
It was Yuma and Saya. "Shush. Don't mention his name." Yuma warned. Saya nodded. "Tsuzuki turned from sad to angry when Hisoka didn't show up for almost three hours."  
  
He looked at Tsuzuki, and noticed he was munching down the cake. Unlike his usual self, he was frowning as he ate. "Now that's an unnatural phenomenon. He's not smiling when he eats." Tatsumi commented.  
  
Wakaba returned with a clouded face. Saya and Yuma went over and asked. "Did you find him?" Wakaba shook her head, and they all sighed. Watari came over with a plate in his hand. "Were you looking for Hisoka?" Wakaba and the girls looked at him and nodded. Watari put a finger to his head. "If I remember correctly, he said he was going to Gushoshin's library."  
  
"To do research." Tsuzuki added. He put down his empty plate. "I can't believe it. The one day that's special to me and he decided to spend it on work!"  
  
"That's really no that bad. At least someone is working." Tatsumi readjust his glasses. Yuma and Saya smiled nervously. "Don't rub it in, Tatsumi."  
  
Wakaba ignored the comments. "But, Tsuzuki, I went to the Gushoshin's library, already, and they said Hisoka hadn't gone there all day."  
  
"What?" Everyone turned to Wakaba. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then, to break the ice, Yuma smiled brightly and said. "Okay, why don't we open the presents?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was almost seven, and Yuma and Saya were going home. "We're going to go now, Tsuzuki. We're sorry about Hisoka."  
  
"That's okay." Tsuzuki smiled. "It was such a lovely gesture that you girls did. I had fun either way."  
  
Watari could barely stand after six bottles of sake. Tatsumi was responsible for bringing him back. "How annoying." He complained. "Tsuzuki, you better make up for today's work tomorrow!" He tried to pull Watari up and headed towards the door. Watari put his hand to his face and groaned. "I don't feel so good." As they turned to the hallway and out of sight, Tatsumi's voice was still loud and clear. "It was your own fault for drinking." Moments later, a not too pleasant sound echoed in the hallway, followed by Tatsumi's loud scream. "Aaaaaaahhh! My shoes!!"  
  
Wakaba and Tsuzuki were the only one left. She lowered her head and said. "I'm sorry." Tsuzuki smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was a wonderful party that you hosted. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Will you be alright?" She looked up. Tsuzuki nodded. "You go. It's getting late."  
  
She grabbed her jacket, and with one last glance, she disappeared behind the door.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. He hated himself for being so selfish. The girls were trying to do a nice thing for him by hosting his birthday party, and yet he ruined it with him getting upset over that brat. Of course, he was mad at Hisoka too. Yet he was now past phase two, anger, and down to phase three, worry.  
  
If he wasn't at Gushoshin's library, then where could he be? He already tried phoning his home several times but he only received rings after rings of disappointment. It was not like him to be this irresponsible. Hisoka was always the reliable one.  
  
He sighed, it was getting late, and there was no point worrying over him now. He grabbed his black coat and heading outside.  
  
The weather was cold. He breathed out puffs of water vapor. Rubbing his hands together, he began to wonder if Hisoka worn enough clothes when he stepped out this afternoon. His stomach knotted up at the thought of him. Praying that he was alright, he began to walk home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Tsuzuki walked up to his doorway, he noticed a card in his mailbox. He took it out and shivered at the sight of the sender's name.  
  
Muraki Kazutaka  
  
Tsuzuki was going to toss the card away without opening it. Yet his heart gave him the feeling that he should look anyway. Sighing, he ripped the envelope, and opened the card.  
  
Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki  
  
I've got a gift that I think you will be quite interested. I'll give you some hints: It's sweet, soft, pale and deliciously delicate.  
  
Tsuzuki's heart sank. The image of Hisoka flashed his mind. Without reading further, he dashed away from his house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He followed the address in the card to their meeting place. It was a high class French restaurant in downtown. Tsuzuki was still trying to catch his breath when he entered the restaurant and saw Muraki sitting at the window seat.  
  
Muraki caught sight of him and gently waved. Tsuzuki proceeded towards him with caution. Muraki smiled. "I never thought you'd really show up. You know, Tsuzuki, this shows what you really do care."  
  
"Cut the crap." Tsuzuki snapped. "Let's get to the bottom of this."  
  
Muraki was somewhat surprised. He regained his smile and said. "My, do you want your present this much?"  
  
"Don't play any more games!"  
  
Muraki smirked. He brushed his hair smoothly and tilted his head. "Sit."  
  
Tsuzuki pulled the chair and sat down. Muraki giggled at the sight of him. "My my, Tsuzuki, you look so eager. I didn't know you care this much."  
  
"Muraki." Tsuzuki warned.  
  
"Okay, okay." He snapped his finger, and a waiter came over. "Let me present my gift."  
  
Tsuzuki's heart was pounding madly. He could not bear another second without knowing that Hisoka was alright. He had no idea what Muraki would do, or already have done, to Hisoka; he tried desperately not to think about it.  
  
Please.he prayed. Please.  
  
"Cream puffs." Muraki presented.  
  
Tsuzuki stared.  
  
"Sweet, soft, pale and deliciously delicate. The best of its kind." Muraki's smile brightened.  
  
"Huh?" Tsuzuki finally managed to say.  
  
"This restaurant makes the best cream puffs in town. The shape, the taste, the smell, they're perfect." Muraki noticed the surprise Tsuzuki and asked. "Do you not like it? You were eager to eat one a second ago."  
  
Cream puffs. Tsuzuki thought. That was what he was talking about in the card. He relaxed and collapsed on the table. "Oh thank god."  
  
Muraki stared at him blankly, and then smiled. "I'd thank the chef."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Despite the fact the dinner was with Muraki, Tsuzuki did enjoy the cream puffs. He hated to admit it, but the puffs were perfect. Further more, they were sweet, soft, pale and deliciously delicate.  
  
He was glad Hisoka wasn't with Muraki, but at the same time, he was getting more worried about Hisoka's whereabouts.  
  
Now, with the doggy bag in his hand, Tsuzuki sighed as he once again walked up to the door steps of his house. That was when he noticed another surprise awaited him on his door step.  
  
"Hi..soka."  
  
The boy was sitting in front of his door, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He heard his name, and looked at the older shinigami madly. Tsuzuki felt his heart filled with warmth and joy at the sight of him.  
  
"Baka, what took you?" Hisoka stood up and stared at him.  
  
"You were waiting for me?" Tsuzuki said surprisingly. "I'm sorry! If I knew you would be here, I'd return from that French restaurant faster!"  
  
"French restaurant?" Hisoka frowned. "Who'd you go with? That doesn't sound like something us low-paid shinigami could go."  
  
"Um." Tsuzuki scratched his head. "It's a long story." Then he remembered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
For a moment, he thought Hisoka's face showed a shade of pink. Just when he was about to take a closer look, Hisoka shoved his small box of present towards him. "Here."  
  
Tsuzuki gasped at the sight of it. Of all the things in the world, Hisoka got him the special limited edition Fuyu Winter Pocky sticks!  
  
"Oh.oh my god! Hisoka! How'd you find it? They stopped selling these a week ago!"  
  
".Osaka." Hisoka said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went to the head quarter in Osaka, okay?" Hisoka's face was now bright red, and he had to turn away as he talked.  
  
"Really?" Tsuzuki yelled. "And what? They sold it to you there?"  
  
"Well." Hisoka shifted uneasily. "Not exactly. I asked for one and they said it was out, and they'd never produce them again. Then." He lowered his volume. "I.happened to see Ezaki Katsuhisa's office. So I went in.and saw that he had a collection of every kind of Pocky ever made.so.I."  
  
Tsuzuki gasped. "You took this from the president of the Glico company!?"  
  
"Oh, pipe down!" Hisoka yelled. "It was just one box, no big deal." Now his face was really red.  
  
Tsuzuki began to chuckle; moments later he was laughing so hard that he couldn't stop himself. Hisoka punched his chest. "Baka! Stop laughing." Then Tsuzuki ceased the moment to draw Hisoka into his chest and hugged him tightly.  
  
Hisoka blushed. "Tsuzuki." The stood like that for a moment. Then as if out of nowhere, snow began to fell.  
  
"Thank you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said softly. Hisoka could feel his warm breath at his ear. He buried his face into his coat and said. "It's.not as fancy as the party or as classy as the French restaurant, but."  
  
"But I love it." Tsuzuki whispered. "It was the best present ever." He shifted Hisoka in his arms and said. "This is just the way I like it. Nothing Fancy, nothing classy; just you, me and the snow."  
  
Hisoka blushed harder, and said. "Baka."  
  
"And," Tsuzuki added. "Pocky, of course!" He held the box up and smiled. "Come on. It's cold outside; we'll go inside and share this box of Pocky." He grabbed Hisoka's hand and started to walk inside. Hisoka lowered his head, and said. "But I don't like sweets." Tsuzuki laughed. "Oh believe me, after you try these, you'd change your mind."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Hand in hand, they stepped into Tsuzuki's house.  
  
~ End ~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
My my! It's my first YnM fanfic!! Took me only a day to come up with the idea and type it up! You know, I actually done a lot of research for this fic. ^_^U Yup yup. I don't eat Pocky, so it was kind of hard. Here's a few side notes: Yes, there is a Pocky called Fuyu Winter Pocky. For more information please go to the reference sites listed below. I'm really not sure when are they going to stop selling (if they are) the limited edition Fuyu Winter Pocky. ^_^U So don't believe all the things you read. I'm sorry, Mr. Ezaki! ^.^U Seriously, I have no idea if he does own a collection of all the Pocky. I'm sorry for if I offended you. ^.^U From JuChoOh to Osaka in one day? I don't know, but they are shinigami, they can prevail. ^_^U  
  
I guess that's it! And if I made errors about the Glico Company, do correct me! And here are the reference sites:  
  
Glico Japan: Pocky official site: Fuyu Winter Pocky official site: Tiny Toys Junk Food Test Drive: - label.ca/junkFood/junkFood.html  
  
Thanks a lot! ^o^  
  
- Piggy Ho Ho ^(oo)^ February 21, 2003 


End file.
